


The Attractive (Unromantic) One

by Cumberbatch Critter (ivelostmyspectacles)



Series: Mommy and Daddy's World Hopping - Between the Pages [13]
Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crushes, First Meetings, Gen, M/M, Whoops teenage KuroFai why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 21:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5348561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/Cumberbatch%20Critter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All of that aside, it hadn't stopped Fai from putting notes in Kurogane's locker for the past three out of four days, only missing out once when Art Club had run over. But he had never signed them or anything, just thought it was funny to play with Kurogane with the knowledge that he wouldn't know who was doing it to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Attractive (Unromantic) One

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr drabble: KuroFai + "well, this is awkward..." I also forgot to post this one here. xD
> 
> I do not own _Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle_. Thanks for reading!

"What the hell d'you think you're doing?"

Fai froze, fingers brushing up against the cool exterior of the shoe lockers. He knew that voice. Too well, actually, from time spent ~~stalking~~ accidentally being in the same place as the person it belonged to.

Kurogane, 3rd year, top of the school Kendo Club, _super_ gorgeous, and definitely the one that Fai was secretly in love with.

(Not so secretly, maybe; his best friend, Chii, knew, and so did his younger brother, Yuui, but Fai didn't think and hoped that no one else knew. Which included Kurogane himself, because... well, Fai wasn't supposed to date until he was out of high school; his uncle was too strict with him.)

All of that aside, it hadn't stopped Fai from putting notes in Kurogane's locker for the past three out of four days, only missing out once when Art Club had run over. But he had never signed them or anything, just thought it was funny to play with Kurogane with the knowledge that he wouldn't _know_ who was doing it to him.

"Are you the one who's been putting notes in my locker?" Kurogane demanded, coming over. Oh wow, he was tall, and gorgeous, still in his kendo uniform, and he _smelled nice_ -

Fai laughed nervously, taking a step back. "Well, this is awkward!"

"So it _was_ you," Kurogane grumbled, pulling the locker open. "Ah." He plucked the latest note out. "What is it this time?"

"Kuro-sama!" Fai made a grab for the paper. "Don't!"

"It's in my locker, I'll read it if I want to."

Fai's hands fell uselessly back to his sides as he debated on bolting, certain that Kurogane could chase him down easily if he wanted. _Not_ how he had envisioned their first conversation going, this scenario, and trust him, Fai had thought about it a lot.

"‘I only need three things in my life. The moon for the night, the sun for the day, and you for the rest of my life’... what kind of crap is this, anyway?!"

Fai swiped the note away from Kurogane, probably ~~definitely~~ pink in the face. "Hmph, I can see you aren't the romantic type!" he grumbled, crumpling the paper into the tiniest ball possible.

Kurogane stared at him. "I don't like love letters."

Fai glared (tried to, although embarrassment blunted the reaction, and he was never good at being mad at people, anyway). "Well, that's why you don't get any!"

"I get plenty."

And Fai was waylaid. How many other people were hitting on his Kuro-senpai? "Do you?" he asked, before he could stop himself.

Kurogane smirked. "Jealous?" he probed idly, as though it didn't matter in any way and it probably didn't, at all.

Fai huffed and turned away. "Not at all."

"I don't see how you're supposed to be the mad one when you called me _Kuro-pippi_ in the one from yesterday," Kurogane grumbled. "My name is _Kurogane_."

 _I know your name, you idiot!_ Fai snapped in his head. Of course he did, he knew where he lived, even (and don't ask _how_ ), but now he wished very much that he did _not_ know his name and that he had _not_ developed a crush on the most popular guy at school, probably, and why had he decided to put love notes in his locker, anyway? Gosh, he was stupid.

He was primed to throw out an excuse and get out of there - and maybe dig a hole, and bury himself in it, he'd fight Yuui for the shovel - when Kurogane spoke.

"Fai-san."

Fai froze, heart jerking to his throat and then thudding to his knees. What did he want, why did he have to say his name like that? All of the taunting aside, if Kurogane said his name again like that- "How do you know my name?" he asked, quietly.

"... You're in my chemistry class?"

Oh. Right. Stupid.

"I should call you Flourite-san, but since you're using ridiculous nicknames for me..." Kurogane trailed off.

Fai didn't mind being called Fai, especially not in that deep voice, but he didn't say anything. Just waited patiently so that he could leave and go die peacefully.

"I don't like love notes," Kurogane said.

"You already said that," Fai muttered. "And don't worry, no more cute notes from me, Mr Black Heart."

"Who are you calling Mr Black Heart?!" Kurogane retorted, and Fai almost laughed despite himself. "I've got no problem with romance," Kurogane continued after a moment, "but if you've got something to say, you'd better say it to my face for it to mean anything."

Fai glanced over his shoulder. He wanted... well, _fine_. He turned around and looked at Kurogane blankly and in a deadpan tone, stated "I like you. A lot. Are you happy."

Wow, Kurogane had the audacity to smirk even more. Fai would have wanted to punch him, if he didn't want to kiss him. Instead, he turned around again and started down the hallway without another word.

"Hey, Flourite."

"What?"

"I'm horrible at chemistry."

Fai frowned. What was he talking about? Did he mean, like, dating chemistry? Flirting? That sort of thing, or was Fai just thinking in way too gross of crushing terms?

"The _class_ ," Kurogane stressed, exasperatedly, like he could hear Fai's thoughts.

 _Oh_. Right. _Stupid_.

"Think you can teach me?"

Fai looked around quickly. "Are you asking me on a date?" he asked incredulously, after all that...!

Kurogane raised his eyebrows. "I thought you weren't allowed to date."

How did Kurogane know that? "Says who?"

Kurogane shrugged. "Rumor mill. The girls," he added.

Ahh... the no dating rule in his family did work well for turning down the girls that approached him. Fai had to admit he took every possible advantage of it when Valentine's Day rolled around. "Um... technically I'm not, but... what my family doesn't know won't hurt them!" He grinned; he'd just not tell his family. Until he graduated. If this relationship lasted that long. (Hopefully.)

Kurogane walked past. "I'll look forward to that chemistry lesson, then," he said, ruffling his hair roughly before rounding the corner.

He'd... had he been teasing him the entire time? Fai narrowed his eyes slightly and ran his fingers through his hair. Wow, what a Kuro-jerk that one was!

... Well, two could play at that game.

Fai'd give him a lesson in chemistry, alright.

 


End file.
